Library
by MyungYong Love
Summary: Taeyong yang sedang belajar sendirian di perpustakaan kota bertemu dengan pemuda yang selalu mengamatinya diam-diam. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Library**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: BL, OOC, Typo(s), pasaran, gaje, DLDR.

 **By Kakak**

.

.

.

Bagi siswa kelas 3 _Senior High School_ , ujian merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menentukan apakah mereka akan lulus atau tidak. Karena hal itulah Taeyong sekarang berada di Perpustakaan kota untuk belajar.

Hari ini Taeyong bisa saja ikut dengan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya untuk bermain basket, tetapi ia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk ke Perpustakaan kota sendirian. Nilai UTS Taeyong yang jeleklah yang menyebabkan ia berada disini sekarang. Taeyong tidak ingin pada UAS kali ini nilainya juga jelek, dia ingin meningkatkan nilainya agar bisa lulus dari _Senior High School_.

Mengapa Taeyong hanya sendirian disini? Alasannya yaitu semua teman-temannya ingin menikmati waktu liburan mereka dengan bermain dan bersantai tidak untuk belajar kembali, mereka sudah lelah melihat tulisan dan juga buku-buku yang bertumpuk. Nilai teman-teman Taeyong masih terbilang baik, tidak seperti dirinya yang masuk dalam 20 orang dengan nilai terendah di Sekolahnya.

Selama ini Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menekuni hobinya dari pada memperhatikan pelajarannya, hal itulah yang membuat nilai-nilai Taeyong menjadi turun. Karena hal itu orangtuanya sempat dipanggil ke Sekolah, dan karena omelan Ibunya itulah Taeyong menjadi lebih giat belajar sekarang.

Saat ini Taeyong sedang fokus belajar dengan tumpukkan buku di depannya. Taeyong sangat serius sampai tidak mengetahui ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Aish kenapa aku sangat sulit memahami materi yang ini, andaikan saja Jaehyun dan Yuta mau menemaniku belajar aku pasti akan bertanya kepada mereka jika aku tidak mengerti." Taeyong menggerutu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami?" Taeyong terkejut mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya, ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali.

"KAU?! Kenapa kau selalu datang dan menggangguku?!" Taeyong kesal melihat siapa orang yang duduk di depannya.

"Sssttt... Jangan berteriak, ingatlah dimana kita berada sekarang. Jadi, bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menjelaskannya kepadamu." Ujar pemuda itu kembali mengabaikan teriakan Taeyong yang ditujukan kepadanya. Taeyong sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan kepada pemuda itu tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertanya karena dia benar-benar tidak paham sama sekali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan rumus yang ini? Aku kurang mengerti." Tanya Taeyong dengan memperlihatkan buku yang sedang dibaca dan dipelajarinya.

"Kau hanya perlu memahaminya lebih jauh, tidak akan sulit jika kau benar-benar memahi rumus tersebut." Pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan beberapa rumus yang tidak dipahami oleh Taeyong kepadanya. Pemuda itu juga memberikan beberapa latihan soal kepada Taeyong agar semakin mudah untuk diterapkan.

"Terimakasih, aku sudah memahaminya sekarang." Taeyong yang sejak tadi menekukkan wajahnya yang tampan akhirnya dapat tersenyum senang setelah memahami rumus matematika yang sangat sulit untuk dipahaminya.

"Sama-sama." Ucap pemuda itu dengan terus memandang wajah Taeyong.

"Taeyong, namaku Lee Taeyong dari _SM Senior High School_. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal kepadamu karena kau terus saja melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Untuk apa kau datang kesini jika hanya untuk membaca sebuah novel dengan terus memandangiku?"

Taeyong akhirnya mengungkapkan keluh kesalnya selama ini. Selama satu minggu ini Taeyong selalu rutin datang ke Perpustakaan kota untuk belajar, setelah pulang sekolah dia akan menuju ke sini terkadang teman-temannya juga ikut dengannya. Yang membuat Taeyong kesal adalah pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu selalu saja mengawasinya ketika belajar, Taeyong sangat risih akan hal itu.

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga ya hahaha... Myungsoo, namaku Kim Myungsoo aku dari _Woollim Senior High School_. Menurutmu mengapa aku melakukan hal itu?" Pemuda itu berbalik bertanya kepada Taeyong. Taeyong hanya mendengus kesal atas ucapan pemuda yang masih memandangannya dengan tersenyum bodoh tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya sama sekali.

"Mana aku tahu bodoh! Mungkin ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku? Atau mungkin kau tertarik kepadaku." Taeyong menjawab asal dan memutar bola matanya.

"Yup, kau benar." Myungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Apanya?! Sudahlah jangan menggangguku aku ingin belajar, aku tidak mau nilai ujianku turun lagi dan aku tidak mau gagal kali ini." Taeyong semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk belajar kembali.

"Hal apa saja yang kau tidak mengerti? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Taeyong yang sudah membaca kembali buku yang dipinjamnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Myungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin dapat membantuku belajar? Bukankah kerjaanmu hanya membaca novel saja." Taeyong memandang sinis dan menatap ragu kepada Myungsoo.

"Hei... Hei... Aku ini Kim Myungsoo, apa kau tidak kenal dengan Kim Myungsoo? Siswa terpandai di _Woollim Senior High School_." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, kita tidak berada di sekolah yang sama. Mana aku tahu!" Jika boleh Taeyong ingin melempar pemuda di depannya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Jadi kau ingin aku ajari tidak? Pelajaran mana saja yang tidak kau mengerti? Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucap Myungsoo kali ini pemuda itu serius.

"Hah~ tidak ada pilihan lain. Sebenarnya aku sangat lemah dengan _Sains_ , entah kenapa aku bisa masuk jurusan itu. Bisakah kau mengajariku fisika dan kimia?" Taeyong pasrah dan akhirnya ia meminta pemuda di depannya itu untuk mengajarinya.

"Kenapa kau pindah duduk di sini?" Myungsoo beralih duduk di samping Taeyong.

"Agar aku lebih mudah mengajarimu. Kemarikan bukunya!" Myungsoo mengambil buku yang sedang di pegang oleh Taeyong, ia pun mulai mengajari dan menjelaskan Taeyong tentang fisika dan kimia secara bersamaan tidak lupa ia memberika soal-soal kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong sedang fokus dan bersemangat mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Myungsoo. Taeyong tidak menyangka jika _Sains_ akan semudah ini jika ia benar-benar dengan serius, selama ini dia menyesal tidak belajar dengan serius yang menyebabkan nilai-nilainya menjadi turun.

Myungsoo hanya diam mengamati Taeyong yang berkutat dengan kertas yang berisi soal yang diberikan olehnya. Terlintas sebuah ide jahil di otaknya.

"Taeyongie~" Taeyong melotot tajam saat Myungsoo memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Hei Kim jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Ada apa?" Taeyong menoleh malas kepada Myungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah hafal tabel periodik?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan seringaian aneh di wajahnya.

"Sudah, mengapa?"

"Kau tahu, kau itu seperti tembaga dan _telurium_." Myungsoo tersenyum kepada Taeyong.

"Apa maksudmu Kim?" Taeyong yang ditanya hanya heran dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Karena di mataku kau sangat Cu-Te." Taeyong memutar otaknya dan baru sadar jika dalam tabel periodik tembaga dilambangkan dengan Cu dan _telurium_ dengan Te. Taeyong hanya memutat bola matanya malas dan lebih memilih melanjutkan soal-solanya dari pada meladeni Myungsoo.

"Apa kau tahu rumus kecepatan itu apa?" Tanya Myungsoo kembali dengan nada serius.

"Rumus kecepatan adalah jarak dibagi waktu, memang kenapa? Tentu saja aku ingat rumus yang gampang itu." Ujar Taeyong karena memang rumus fisika itulah yang paling dihafal olehnya.

"Tepat sekali. Kecepatan itu seperti perasaanku kepadamu, aku ingin jarak diantara kita berdua semakin dekat dan juga waktu yang kita miliki menjadi lebih lama agar kita tidak cepat berpisah." Myungsoo memandang lembut kepada Taeyong yang sedang mendengus.

"Hei Kim, apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggombaliku?" Ujar Taeyong kesal.

"Aku berharap aku akan menjadi _Praseodimum_ , _Indium_ , dan _Cerium_ bagimu." Myungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Taeyong dan masih tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Taeyong mendengus pasrah, ia mencoba meladeni Myungsoo untuk kali ini.

" _Because I want to be your Pr-In-Ce_." Taeyong sedikit memerah dengan ucapan terakhir Myungsoo, ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Ternyata benar kau memang sangat pintar Kim, bahkan rumus fisika dan tabel periodik bisa kau jadikan gombalan." Taeyong berkata seperti itu agar pemuda di sampingnya tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Aku serius, jadi apa jawabanmu?" Taeyong memandang wajah Myungsoo, tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang tampak disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taeyong masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang diucapkan oleh Myungsoo.

"Lee Taeyong, sudah lama aku tertarik kepadamu bahkan kau tidak percaya jika aku berkata aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di halte bus satu tahun yang lalu. Selama ini hanya mengamatimu dari kejauhan, aku tidak berani mendekatimu secara terang-terangan karena kau selalu bersama teman-temanmu, hingga akhirnya aku melihatmu di sini satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Taeyong sedikit terkejut dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Myungsoo, bahkan ia mengira jika pemuda itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ternyata dia salah.

"Hahaha... Teman? Tentu saja boleh, aku kira kau akan mengatakan apa." Taeyong tertawa hambar.

"Ya, teman. Karena jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku begitu saja tentu saja aku tahu kau akan menolaknya. Jadi aku ingin memulainya dari pertemanan terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta denganku juga." Ujar Myungsoo percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih?" Menurut Taeyong tidak terlalu buruk mengerjai pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Benarkah? Jika seperti itu aku dengan sabar akan menunggumu putus dari kekasihmu itu. Atau aku rusak saja ya hubungan kalian?" Myungsoo tampak berpikir dengan serius yang membuat Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang, terimakasih sudah mengajariku hari ini." Taeyong tersenyum kepada Myungsoo dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang sudah dipinjamnya.

"Aku antar, rumah kita searah."

"Terserah kau saja." Myungsoo mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang.

Mereka berdua tersenyum tanpa di ketahui oleh masing-masing. Taeyong merasa ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat berbincang dengan pemuda itu, sedangkan Myungsoo sangat senang karena akhirnya ia dapat berbicara dan lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang ia sukai selama ini.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Hai hai~ Kakak disini~ kalian sudah baca bio kan? Akun ini khusus untuk fanfic Myungyong dan terkadang ada dek Davidnya~ Akun ini berisi(?) kami berdua, panggil saja kami Kakak dan Adik jangan panggil min, thor dan sebagainya x'D

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak sedikit aneh dan btw itu gombalannya habis nanya ke mbah gugel xD Terimakasih buat si dedek yang sudah ngasih ide ini dan juga semangat ya dedek UASnya besok xD

Jadi akun ini akan berisi ff Myungyong dari kami berdua, kami bukan penulis baru MyungYong kok *evil smirk* #digampar

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Siders? Review please~~


End file.
